criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ride or Die
Ride or Die is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifth case of the game. It is also the fifth case set in the Daytide Coast district of Pinefield. Plot Previously, Dexter and Violet were discussing what they now know about The Grim Reapers. Chief Muscare quickly interrupted to inform them that Celeste Murphy was reported missing. At that moment, a loud crash is heard inside the police station, prompting the Chief to tell the team to see what's going on. The player, Dexter, and Violet rush to the evidence room, only to find a crashed convertible with a dead body inside and Officer Renee Montoya standing beside the wreckage in fear. After sweeping the crime scene, Violet was shocked to identify the victim as Victoria Perkins and was forced to flag Renee as a suspect. According to Ina's autopsy report, she discovered that someone cut the brakes on Victoria's convertible to make her crash. A GPS device found beside the convertible proved to be a very unsettling moment for the team when Li says the killer installed it under the car and rewired the mechanics to force it to drive to a specific location: the police station, meaning the killer deliberately attacked the police station. During the investigation, the team discovered that Renee held animosity towards the victim for attempting to steal her boyfriend. They also found the phone the killer used to control the car. Other than that, they flagged four other suspects: Fredric Harrison, a writer who tried desperately to make Victoria one of the characters in his next book and got angry by making her character crash her car; Dr. Irene Pepper, a psychiatrist (who was suspected of murder before) who regularly saw the victim and considered her a lost cause; Gregory Crane, a mechanic who was privately hired to be the victim's personal mechanic but she tried to turn him into her slave; and Rhoda Shields, Victoria's neighbor who never liked her due to the noise and time she was nearly poisoned by one of Victoria's cookies. The team soon found enough hard evidence to incriminate Rhoda as Victoria's killer. After accidentally confessing to the murder, Rhoda said that she only killed Victoria because the leader of The Grim Reapers would only make her a member if she did so. Tired of living on the sidelines, Rhoda elaborately plotted out the murder herself and attacked the police station to send a message to them about investigating the gang. In court, Judge Bloodworth was disappointed that he had to keep sentencing the youth, saying that they still have their whole lives ahead of them. After Rhoda refused to reveal the leader, Judge Bloodworth sentenced Rhoda to 45 years in jail for the murder of Victoria Perkins and for attacking the Pinefield police. Summary Victim *'Victoria Perkins' (lost control of her convertible and crashed into the police station) Murder Weapon *'Convertible' Killer *'Rhoda Shields' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect uses a GPS device Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a GPS device Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect uses a GPS device *The suspect knows binary code Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect uses a GPS device *The suspect knows binary code Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect uses a GPS device *The suspect knows binary code Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Killer's Profile * The Killer knows mechanics. * The Killer uses a GPS device. * The Killer knows binary code. * The Killer has an oil stain. * The Killer is under 30. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Pinefield Category:Daytide Coast